Mi segundo sentido
by albaapenas
Summary: Una mujer, con un sentido un tanto extraño, vivirá un doble pensamiento junto al día más importante de su vida. Una historia en 1ª persona, con el objetivo de enganchar al lector en un mundo de posibilidades.


Es una tarde lluviosa de Abril, con un cielo ennegrecido y un viento tenebroso. -Esto no impide ver las ganas de las flores de salir a la luz, la primavera ya está casi presente-dice el hombre del tiempo.

Mi marido James, siempre tan optimista, me comenta que me fie de los meteorólogos y que no haga tanto caso de mi segundo sentido, casi siempre eficaz. Supongo que si no lo tuviera, no me dedicaría a lo que trabajo hoy en día, pero que tampoco dormiría tranquila. Me imagino que James lo único que quiere es que todo salga bien, que no me preocupe tanto y que me deje llevar, y al final siempre lo consigue. Debe ser esta la razón por la que me voy a casar con él, es la única persona que consigue calmarme incluso cuando me despierto atormentada por otra de mis pesadillas. El día se va acercando y como puedo contemplar, el tiempo va mejorando…

Se me olvidaba, me llamo Amaia Salazar y trabajo en la sección de homicidios de la Policía Foral. Mi trabajo me apasiona y aún que no fue muy bien recibido en mi familia, no me arrepiento de haberlo escogido. Pero todo tiene sus contras, y es que a veces tengo sueños en el que algo va a ocurrir, y no exactamente relacionado con unicornios… Mi familia, a pesar de no apoyarme del todo, son unas bellísimas personas pero claramente, como en todas, con sus altos y bajos. Tengo dos hermanas más pequeñas que yo, Ros y Flora, que todos los días tienen un que otro rocecillo, pero es normal; trabajan en el negocio familiar y son muchas horas aguantándose. Mis padres son los jefes del negocio, el cual funciona bastante bien a pesar de la enfermedad que conlleva mi padre. Por lo demás, es una de las pastelerías más brillantes de Pamplona y de toda España. En parte, este éxito se debe, además de la receta secreta que lleva en familia largas generaciones, al duro trabajo que realiza Flora. Mi hermana Ros y yo siempre la vacilábamos de pequeñas con nuestro aita:-La Flora ya puede florecer y cambiar de semilla a pétalos, porque con el genio que tiene… a ver que planta la sujeta.-Siempre picaba en los mismo y se ponía de morros unos días, pero luego volvía a estar como siempre.

La boda se va a realizar en Elizondo, el pueblo de mi familia. Hemos elegido este lugar porque tengo muy buenos recuerdos de mi infancia y en ciudad Pamplona es todo muy ajetreado y turbio, solo quiero una celebración tranquila… En la tierra natal de James, ya ni lo hemos planteado pues su familia ha fallecido toda en un atentado a uno de los bares en los que celebraban las fiestas patronales.

Ya queda menos, cada vez estoy más ansiosa y nerviosa. No se lo quiero demostrar a James para no preocuparle, pero es inevitable porque a las noches me despierto sofocada con más frecuencia aunque en el trabajo me encuentro más ausente. Solo quiero centrarme en esta etapa de mi vida en James, en mí, en nosotros y que todo salga tal y como lo esperamos. No creáis que solo pensamos en lo que puedan pensar los demás si se comete un fallo, todo al contrario; queremos poder recordar este día sin problemas (que siempre tenemos en nuestra vida diaria) y con hechos maravillosos.

Como cada mañana, mi marido me despierta con el desayuno en la cama. En este momento pienso siempre como pude tener tanta suerte y como un hombre así, se pudo haber fijado en mí. Soy una chica bastante flacucha, nada despampanante y con pequeños rasgos atrayentes, además de ser desconfiada y nerviosa. Supongo que se fijó en lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser y la valentía que intento aparentar, pero luego medito mejor y… solo con mirarme sabe si justo ese día no he tirado la bolsa de basura al contenedor y me siento culpable.

En cambio él juraría que no tiene defectos, salvo cuando se preocupa demasiado y puede llegar a ser cansino, pero que al final, todo me enamoró de él. Su sentido del humor fue lo que hizo que me fijara en él, ese brillo en los ojos que transmiten gran sinceridad y nada de maldad. Me encanta cuando al acabar de tomar ese delicioso café que me prepara, me acaricia y hace que me vuelva cariñosa y me olvide de todo tipo de problemas.

Solo queda ultimar los últimos detalles de la boda, de unas semanas antes… Hoy me voy acercar hasta el pueblo junto al negocio de mi familia, pues cuando han ido a abrirlo por la mañana, se han encontrado la verja forzada y toda la cristalera rota. Por lo demás, tenían un montón de recetas esparcidas por el suelo con las estanterías tiradas; el ladrón buscaba algo que no encontraba y se vio necesario a echarlo todo abajo.

Al llegar, tranquilicé a Flora ya que estaba histérica y muy pálida. El resto se encontraba en mejores condiciones porque cuando éramos aún pequeñas, sin edad de trabajar, ya había ocurrido algo semejante pero no tan extraño. Lo revisamos todo y el dinero está todo en orden, no falta ni un céntimo, los objetos de valor también permanecen, solo tenemos una cosa en falta… y es la receta secreta en papel original de nuestros famosos pasteles. -¿Quién podría ser tan ruin de destrozar una tienda por una simple receta?-Siendo está la única pregunta que se les pasaba a todos por la cabeza.

Al momento, todos se pusieron en marcha para la reconstrucción del lugar y se calmaron rápidamente. Yo, en cambio, sigo pensando que no pudo ser solamente con la intención de cocinar los pasteles. Pero mi mirada lo dice todo, y al momento James me la cruzó con la intención de que no me montara una "película" como esas que me gustan tanto de Dolores Redondo. Lo capté rápido y nos dirigimos al restaurante donde celebraremos la fiesta para degustar el menú, y cerrar el último preparativo antes del día.

Días antes del festín, hemos venido a instalarnos a la casa de mis padres para la comodidad de solucionar algún problema imprevisto y estar en el lugar el día, sin tener que desplazarnos desde la ciudad. Al llegar, desde la última vez cuando se produjo en incidente de la tienda, lo primero que visualicé fue la mirada intensa de tres mujeres al otro lado de la calle, mientras sacaba las maletas del coche. Se me hacen conocidas y no me transmiten buenas vibraciones… no quiero darle más importancia, únicamente me centraré en James y yo.

Solo quedan unas horas para el "si quiero", y por mucho que intente pensar que todo va a ir bien, mi segundo sentido me alarma pero intento disimularlo. Tan solo me queda traspasar el arco de flores y, per correr el largo camino hasta la mano de mi marido y el concejal. Desde el minuto en que decidimos contraer matrimonio, hemos tenido claro que nuestra voluntad nos impide casarnos por la iglesia. No somos ateos ya que creemos en que algo existió, lo que no nos cuela es el cuento que se traen entre los curas. Como iba diciendo, estoy dando los pasos hacia el momento más feliz de mi vida… o eso dicen. Todo tipo de emoción me circula por el cuerpo, pero algo sucede. Mi mirada vuelve a encontrar a las tres mujeres del otro día, pero esta vez acompañadas de dos hombres; bastante atractivos para mi gusto. ¿Quién pudo invitarlos? Yo no los conozco y James no me ha avisado de ninguna invitación nueva. ¿Querrían algo de nosotros? ¿Querrían vengarse de mí por descubrir la víctima de algún de sus familiares luego de haber sido encarcelados? – ¡Ei, Amanda!-Reclama mi futuro marido. En este momento me acuerdo el momento que estoy viendo y vuelvo a centrarme. -¿Te ocurre algo? Estás impresionante…-comenta James. –Nada, nada… solo estoy nerviosa. Tú también estás increíble corazón- Afirmo intentando tranquilizarle.

Ha llegado el momento del baile, ese que tanto hemos practicado y que mi torpeza nos ha impedido crear algo decente. Como de costumbre, y en todo el día, yo estoy muy nerviosa pero mi nuevo marido está aquí:-Tranquila princesa, lo harás genial. Tú solo hazlo como lo hemos ensayado-. La música empieza a sonar y mis pies se mueven solos, dándose la casualidad de no tropezar con los de mi pareja. Aprovecho este momento, al estar pegados, para preguntarle si sabe hago de la presencia en la ceremonia de los intrusos. Y obtengo por respuesta lo esperado, que me deje de mis malas suposiciones y que tan solo serían unos vecinos que se sintieron atraídos por el murmurio de la gente. Intento olvidar el tema. Ya ha terminado todo y mi vida de casada empieza con una luna de miel en Hawái, un lugar soñado siempre por los dos. Al volver, nos quedamos unos días más en la casa de mi familia para recoger nuestras cosas tras la boda y, aprovechar nuestro final de vacaciones.

Me está pasando lo mismo, mis ojos solo ven las extrañas personas de la boda al otro lado de la calle. Al día siguiente lo mismo, pero esta vez llevan una libreta y un bolígrafo como para apuntar, todos y cada uno de ellos, unos más observadores que otros. Este momento se repite cuatro días seguidos, pero, al quinto, uno de los hombres aparece sentado en la mesa de la cocina junto a mi hermana Flora, quienes parecen disfrutar de una confortante charla. –Amanda, te presento a el inspector Iriarte- Me presenta mi hermana mientras yo estoy paralizada frente a la puerta. –Un placer conocerla, me han hablado mucho de usted. Debe ser que tenemos oficios en común, que ya me cae bien antes de conocerla-. Dice el extraño ser que me persigue. Saludé con una falsa sonrisa y me fui lo antes posible. A la noche se lo comenté a James, pero solo recibí disculpas como que podría ser el nuevo ligue de mi hermana o un simple amigo, sabiendo los dos que Flora tiene un carácter especial y nunca fue fácil conseguir que se relacionara.

Las semanas pasan y desde la ciudad, Ros me informa de las diarias visitas del supuesto novio. Con esto, me informa también de que el negocio va mal, que han caído las ventas un 80% en lo que llevan de mes y que como no cambien para el próximo, se verán obligados a cerrarlo. Impactada por esta noticia, mientras reviso el correo eléctrico, aparece un anuncio de una nueva pastelería que por lo que parece tiene bastante fama en mi pueblo. El negocio se hace llamar "Pasteleros y inspectores"…


End file.
